User blog:BlurayOriginals/Onlife
Sometime in 2011 I came up with the idea... "What if I made a series based on my internet adventures..." ~Bluray Of course 2939 other users had this idea but TOO bad, I wanna do it too so too bad. bye Development 2011 Originally in 2011 the idea was originally conceived after he looked back on some of his escapades. Joining Platform Racing 2, meeting a cool friend, losing said friend and destroying some un-just fanfic spam. In later evolved into a series based on...Facebook events? Of course not much happens there if your not an attention hog. 2012 Soon, chill was born. Things started to get interesting. Action, suspense, drama. Plenty of things to make a story about. Of course it was still debated. How would the series work due to real life COMMONLY interfereing with Chill life. It was a mish-mash between making it work like the real world (the internet being a seperate thing) or the internet being the one true world. The fight between the logic of the real world concept and the bonds of the users driving the internet concept fought well. But it couldn't be decided... Updates June 18, 2013 It's our first character based off me! Jake's design is inspired by the species in Platform Racing 2. June 19, 2013 Meet Freezeria. Our first released antagonist. Not being based off any users she's a Jōketsei, the female variety of a virus that helps freeze computers. Like all Tōketsurusu she has been tricked by the Grand Master to think she's real when she's nothing more than simple code. Although she appears malicious she's truly shy and just wants to be appreciated and loved without her race getting in the way of everything. June 20, 2013 Oh ho ho. Now about the universe. How would Onlife have the tension of it mattering like an action show yet still retain everyday distractions such having to eat, sleep and such. I had a solution. The aforementioned Grand Master is an elusive figure who somehow managed to access parallel dimensions and collide the Real World with the Internet. The Grand Master is very illusive and has the highest bounty in history. He is heavily feared as since he has access to the most advance technology he could easily erase any threats. No one even know's if he's male. All they know is that in this new world one note was left recording the success of the "Collider" the machine said to have caused the dimensional fusion. In short the Grand Master, a very illusive man, with absolutely no leads on himself, who lurks in the corners of the WWW an ever expanding world possibly planning even WORSE events and in no way can be traced as he has no history found on the currently known internet. Yeah. June 21, 2013 Time for the first episode of Onlife. In the debut episode we go back to 2004. On June 1st, 2004 the Internet had just collided with the real world. People had been scattered far a part from each other. Families had been crushed. And it was a scatter for families to make websites in an attempt to get their families. The goverment was busy telling the public it would be OK. And little Jake was only 4 and seperated from his mother, father and older sister. He was alone, sad and well, on the internet for the first time. Under those circumstances he was assured death. Until he was found by someone brave by the username of PowerPie. PowerPie guided him through with his limited knowledge of the internet. They avoided many dangerous things: trolls, flamers, pedos all in their path home. The two get to their homepages and become great friends knowing that it'll only get better from there on out. Man did they not know. June 22, 2013 Time for some terms. As the show exists in a collision of the internet and real it's only appropriate to find similarities to other real world things. June 23, 2013 Happy 22nd Birthday Sonic! To celebrate let's talk about Chill's role in Onlife. Chill is (as it was in real life) a wiki made to expand the possibilities of fanfiction due to the diminishing quality of SFW. Chill is a giant Mansion website run by Boom, Comet, and Jewel three friends who wanted to have something to call their own. Chill is very open to new users and often encourages them to show their creativity in unique ways. It's often impeded by butthurt, vengeful and over all malicious people who take pleasure in seeing the people of Chill suffer. Overall it's a sweet place. June 24, 2013 As when the two worlds collided everyones body was changed into a unique appearance similar to TOME/TTA-ish character designs. Each user across wikia and beyond has been given a unique design and in this segment called "Guess That User" we guess what user on wikia this is. And here's our first contestant: Can you guess who it is? We'll see. June 25, 2013 Time for another unveiling! Our second revealed episode revolves around a night at Chill in which a butthurt troll begins spamming the wiki. No one takes notice as they are all chatting it up until Omega notices, taking action and undoing all the spam. Boom congratulates his heroism by knighting him as an admin (also due to his previous assists and maturity. It eventually comes down to Jake, Armada, Omega and Scorpio relaxing until the troll rearises with a sockpuppet ready to continue the spamish reign. Armada (knowing he can't leave the wiki to be tortured like this as, he is an admin) temporarily knights Jake and Scorpio to assist Omega in fighting off the troll until morning. The trio begin rollbacking, while Jake takes an extra stop to silently ban (name withheld). The group eventually confront the troll in a battle having to stun him using their mice before Scorpio delivers the final blow banning the troll. June 26, 2013 Another "Guess That User" already? Alright I guess. Kinda difficult, eh? Don't worry the next one will be really easy. June 27, 2013 To be knighted is to be treated of a high honor only achieveable by hard work, dedication, maturity and a desire for peace and tranquility. or to be blunt becoming a knight or admin. On chill for one to become a mod or admin they must first be accompanied by at least two other people with 1,200/10,000 edits plus. It is there were the best of the group will be decided by the Council of Admin. One shall win and the rest shall be forced until a new user arises with the necessary edits. To even ATTEMPT to retest for admin. Such is the life of a knight. June 28, 2013 Mice? What exactly is a mouse? Simple. Your cursor, the thing that allows you to click on the things you need. When the dimensions collided mice became user's best friend. Assisting them in tasks. Mice are capable of coherent though, emotion, breeding and many other things. When the dimensions fused all existing mice in the world were enfused with the DNA of their user, albeit gender, personality, mindset and appearance. A mices appearace can be changed however. Mices also take on a voice similar to their users., however are incapable of coherent speech only able to let out little blurts such a simple words, gaps, screams, sighs, hiccups, sneezes etc. As such they normally type out their words. That's all we'll tell you for now but be warned! There are more mice moments coming in the future. June 29, 2013 Banhammers are essential to running a good wiki. Gotta put them trolls in their place, amirite? dont give me that face. Of course there are many varying ban hammers and today I'm gonna list five of them. The Effectivity is rated on a scale of 0 to 10 June 30, 2013 Ah, global bannings. They normally relieve heroes of a long term headache. However there are often many flaws to the beloved "finishing" blow. Often so the globally banned person is truly a victim of circumstance, often taken out due to butthurt users seeking revenge on innocent users. Once a person is global banned they are often left with a feeling of emptiness. Many times the relations they built on wikia are too strong to be let go for a while, sometimes forever. They'll get back into wikia by any means necessary. Even if it means, Breakin' Da Rules. Users often resort to getting I.P changes or more convenient, having a good friend make an alternate account for their banned self. Most global bans are never permanant however. So no need to worry! FOR NOW. July 1, 2013 Wikia contributors can be the bane of a user's existence. Often being their haters hiding behing the grey mask and suit, W.Cs often post hate mail on pages or leave fanboyish comments (when they aren't users with accounts hiding themselves). Luckily Wikia has recently outlawed them. All we can say is good riddence. July 2, 2013 Welp! The year is half way over! And to celebrate I'm gonna give you a half-assed update! Nah, but I will give you a half of something. I'll give you an update ABOUT something half-assed. PETA. In our third revealed episode the chillers begin to grow tired of PETA'S hypocrisy and attempt to start a rebellion. However that all comes to a close when PETA begins to catch on to the groups legitimate plan, sending death threats and deploying their agents to arson the heroes homes. Eventually it goes back to the Web allowing the users to team up in taking down the menaces. They do and plan to never cross PETA again. July 3, 2013 It's time for our first revealed transcript! In this one Cecid has just returned stupidity in tow. This where the lines are drawn between humans that have and lack, intelligent life. Jake: (playing around) I understand. i shall return where i belong. (sits in the corner) Omega: But Jake, this is a round room. Cecid: in the corner? circles have corners! (Jake, (name withheld 2), Eteruos, (name withheld 3), Omega and the rest of the chat sit in disbelief) '' ''Omega: (turns to Cecid) I think it's time I established the pecking order. Cecid: kay Omega: It goes you, the dirt, the worms inside the dirt, OmegaExalted's stool, Jake and OmegaExalted. Jake: yay i'm above the stool Cecid: ...but circles have corners! Jake: get out July 4, 2013 Ah Independence Day. Important to us here in 'Murica. OBVIOUSLY NOT OVER THERE IN EUROPE GOD DAMN BOOMBOMB SS3K LEGION NOT CHANGING THE CHILL THEME TO THE 'MURICAN FLAG. JUST WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE. In all seriousness today's update will be about independence. More so the chillers fighting for independence against the SFWers (who we will go into more depth about later). This group constantly harass the people of Chill for unknown reasons. In the beginning of this "rivalry" many thought chill was a clone of SFW, stupid self-centered users, stupid Sonic OCs and all that standard Sonic fan stuff. Into which chill replied in anguish. It was time to define what makes the chill man chill. In came onslaught of roleplays, talkplays, characters and creative ideas ready to prove that chill was no standard Sonic Fanon wiki that would become absorbed or forgotten. It was special. inb4indahedhuyrrrr July 5, 2013 Let's get back to mice for a sec! And addition let's talk about glitches. What is a mouse like during a glitch? How does everyone get their mouse that has the DNA match with them? If a mouse is ever to glitch it can effect their personality and speech in different ways. Many mice's glitches allow them to speak. However the personality glitch is often one of misfortune. It oftens flips the personality variables of their user causing the two to be polar opposites. However for 99% of people they and their mouse will find a way to correctly coexist. Second mice who "lived" during Dimensional Collision were instinctivily able to track down there user. This raises the question: how do children born after the Dimensional Collision get mice? Easy, they are either passed down from family member or (as mice gained genders and are now able to breed) mice are adopted from a store and downloaded onto a computer. That's all for now. See you on the next Mice Moment. July 6, 2013 Best to not leave you hanging on that SFW thing. Time for part of one of Wiki Origins 2. Instead of chill (who being just a little over one year at this time) with very little history it's time for SFW. A once beloved wiki now resented (and still loved) by many. It was founded in 2008 by the elusive Sonic101 and often looked due to it's current simple state. Eventually in began to gather a crowd. As far as the eye could see it was glorious fun all the way. People were chatting, roleplaying, making characters. It may not have been the most competent in terms of the substance (chatting, roleplaying etc) but everyone was having lots of fun. And then things started to change. In 2010 a noticable decrease in desire to stay at SFW was present. And it was up to the admins and mods to stop the crisis. Could they do? We'll see. July 7, 2013 If you don't know who this is user is you obviously need to come on chill more. It's pretty much a race to see who can answer the correct user first on this one. Happy guessing! July 8, 2013 Today, Holly leaves out until mid-August and to wave goodbye to her on her departure today's update will be an episode featuring her as a main character. In our third revealed episode Megan (being as desperate as she is at the moment) is whining over an event that occured in her real life. Where Jake, Apollon and (insert holly's user name here) know she's just whoring for attention, Gen is less aware. Gen seeing this as an opening for a girlfriend quickly rejects Jake, Apollon and (insert holly's user name here)'s warnings and heads with Megan to her new wiki. The group attempt to device a plan to get Gen back but Gen quickly and without falter bans his friends from Megan's new wiki. He comes back to the wiki trying to give everyone an understanding of each other. Apollon and (im jest saying holly k) Holly, while still sour, accept his apology after a reasonable conversation with Megan. Howeverr Jake refuses to acknowledge Gen leading Gen to attempt to win his friendship back. September 29, 2013 Aw yeah! Fresh and recoated! A week back I was finally able to get in the possesion of a scanner and as such, have uploaded high quality versions of the previous four Guess That User entries. To celebrate here's a new user in high quality. Yeah, I realize her legs are still sketchy and her toes look a bit weird but, oh well. I was never good with feet. Anyway, happy guessing! October 11, 2013 Wow, ANOTHER Guess That User. I need to update more. Anyway, meet "______"! Yeah, not giving it away that easy. I think it's fairly obvious but not Rio obvious. Anyway, happy guessing! October 21, 2013 New episode revealed! We've all dealt with sorts of trolls/stalkers on the internet? Right? But this one is different. Dori Nobre, a famous celebrity is being hunted down by a troll. She stays refuge is the Chill Hotel. As she interacts with these characters they must eventually take on the troll that's hunting her and find out why. October 22, 2013 Speaking of hackers here's an old premise. Remember when PlayStation Network got hacked? Of course you do cause Xbots never shut the #^(% up about it. It was originally invisioned that the gang was going to go in investigate and possible do battle with the hacker(s). What do you think of the premise? As I'm not sure if I still want this premise in I'll let you decide. What do you think of the PSN episode premise? Approve Disapprove October 23, 2013 Oh yeah! It's my birthday! Joys to me! As such left's flip Onlife and real life's storybook one year back shall we? Introducing Gomana the self proclaimed "Creator of Wikia". He himself knows he isn't but acts in such a way to seem like he has control over people. Over the course of 2012 and Onlife, Gomana remained a central (arguably THE central) antagonist of the group, always banding them together to fight him off, whether they were fighting or planning for his next attack. Though it's my birthday, no special surprises/double artwork for you. You still have to wait for Friday like normal (Friday is supposed to be the update day for photos, I got lazy leave me be). Anyway I hope you enjoyed the look on one of Onlife's most recurring villains. Happy birthday to me! October 24, 2013 Because tomorrow you're getting an extra dose CoW, here's this weeks Guess That User! I think it may take awhile, but not as long as Flame's. Anyway happy guessing! October 25, 2013 Old habits die hard. Such was the case with Gomana. And to think just 2 days ago he was pledging peace. Yup, in today's episode reveal Gomana pledges to reform and stop being a jerk to everyone. Jake however remains suspicious of Gomana. Through a careful interrogation however he's able to expose CoW of his wrong doings. It's not a very complicated premise, but I plan to fill it with lots of comedy and plot to make it work. October 28, 2013 To not be too blunt (and avoid butthurt), I plan on changing the names of all the users so here's 5 of the changes made! All names are under subject to change so if you don't like your name speak up. October 29, 2013 Let's talk about ban weapons. When we think about them we normally think of hammers and boots. Well that's just the bottom of the barrel. As part of the series characters will eventually be able to wield signature ban weapons which could be guns, shields, gloves, light sabers or whatever that person desires. It does give each character a bit more of something to call their own in such a big cast. October 30, 2013 Beyond our normal site! What about when the characters step outside of Wikia's realm! To places like EpicMafia or other sites we visit regularly. Those sites keep similar principles such as character designs but often add signatures of the site that they've joined. I won't say much since I'll be going into to detail on each site indivually but stay tuned for updates. October 31, 2013 Time for some spooky spaghetti! What could this Halloween themed episode's premise be about? It marks the return of Freezeria! Yeah that misunderstood virus from day 2. She returns for sweet vengence against the group. How so? By poisoning them with an extremely dangerous virus that will only be cured if (insert name of Boom's character here) hands over chill to Freezeria and her master. The virus however not only kills our heroes' computers but does specfically strange things with them altering their commands eventually turning their own mice against them. It truly is a race to find a solution before utter death. November 1, 2013 Here comes a new challenger! Hope the badge gives you a bit of a hint. Happy guessing! November 4, 2013 It's Boom and SS3K's birthdays! To celebrate let's talk about I'm going to reveal the names of their characters: Boom and Comet...that's it for today. yeah this was horrible i was lazy af next year will be 1000x better November 5, 2013 Now October 31, 2011's episode was a bit confusing. So allow me to provide you some expedition on a second iteration I had for the series. In this idea rather than the two dimensions just totally colliding I have an idea where while the real world and internet have still collided everyone's real bodies and computers exist in a very weird zone that's just white and has anti gravity. Maybe it's possible the computer will show the stats of the person in the fusion dimensioned. Maybe it's possible that when the dimensions collided the internet sucked the real world into the computers and left the bodies the original bodies of the people of Earth, floating in a colorless void. That or the first idea idk. May 30, 2014 The first post of the year and in more than half a year! Goodie! It must be something special right? Well you know that. You probably got here from the latest Blu News. Regardless, the reveal today is special as it's a character reveal. That's pretty cool huh? This may seem a bit familiar to a few of you users out there. If you remember in 2012, one of our admins, Rio, had an idea similar to Onlife, named Hotel Chill with more focus on a hotel and a set of four characters rather than the world and a set of a lot of characters. The four primary characters/users involved were Boom, Rio, Legion and SS3K with everyone else taking major to recurring roles. The design of the character above is Legion's from Hotel Chill. While trying to think up a design for Legion's character, I found myself stuck on what to do. So I thought why not have a throwback to Onlife's long-since-forgotten sister series. I just hope Legion still likes it. June 30, 2014 Hey guys and welcome back to Onlife! Let's start the return of simple. With the whole reworld X cyber fusion it makes you wonder how communication (aka TALKING) works in the cyber realm. To keep a consistency and easy translation from the real events to Onlife the characters all communicate through text but if the series were to be animated everyone would have a signature variation for every other person and themself. I.E To herself Holly's voice may sound normal, to someone who doesn't like her, her voice may have a more sinister tone and to someone who does like her, her voice may have a more kind-hearted or sweet tone. A similar thing is being done with.... July 1, 2014 Appearances! Here I am at 11:42 PM (probably) barely making the deadline! Anyway back to the topic at hand: perspectives. Like voices, appearances will also differ to match the voice. Riding on the example from earlier, Holly would have her normal appearance for herself and people who see her normally, a more sinister basic expression for people who think she's mean and a cuter disposition for people who like her a lot. A quick thing to note is that in any visual representation of the series AKA a comic or animated series this feature would be used sparringly as the story would be told primarily from the third person. Our last talk on perspectives is coming Thursday as tomorrow I have something else planned. Ciao. (11:48 PM) July 2, 2014 Who could be this mysterious girl? Time to guess in the comments below July 3, 2014 A final thing about perspective is that when the story is being told from one characters' point of we will also be able to hear their thoughts as well as how they interpret things. I can seen an entire episode featuring chapters told from each characters perspective...hmm... July 4, 2014 New episode time! This episode takes place in 2013 where part of the gang tries to get Boom to make a 4th of July theme. Whether or not they succeed I've yet to decide. We didn't succeed IRL so I'd probably go with a failure. The episode would probably be purely comedic since the stakes aren't too high. Oh, and it'd probably LEAD UP to Fourth of July. July 7, 2014 Back here on Monday to talk about other sites non-wikia related. They will be featured. So expect to possibly see some YouTube, EpicMafia, Tumblr, Roblox and many other sites featured in episodes. July 8, 2014 About the last character update... in retrospect her ahoge is a bit silly. Imagining her without it sort've seems right. I'll let you guys decide whether or not I keep it. In case you don't now an ahoge is a leaf of hair that pokes out from the top of a person's hair aka the bent crescent moon on top of her head. Should I keep the girl from above's ahoge? Yes No July 9, 2014 Often times we find we've out grown something: such is the case with the topic of this episode. Boom and his friends have been enjoying their past few months on the fansite but find it very restrictive and as such attempt to create their own site where they can do whatever. You all probably know how that turned out. I'll probably release a little tidbit on this episode in a while. Cya! July 10, 2014 OK guys, not gonna lie here. I'm not a FOUNTAIN of ideas. I have absoloutely no idea what to do for the designs of to users in particular. These users being Zex and Thing. Can you guys suggest somethings I can do in the comments? Thanks. July 11, 2014 Who's that Character!: Her eyes and hairstyle should help you out...good luck... July 14, 2014 Alright! Time for another pitch on Onlife's world! A lot of users' episodes/plots are often conflicted by real life so what if it WAS real life with internet highly integrated and the internet still being a seperate world as to not scrap the pilot involving Jake. As for the celebrity from "Celebrity Savior" she was initially inspired by a certain Nickelodeon star who I didn't want to mention. She'll probably be the only censored thing and all other products/food chains and copyrighted things would probably be mentioned by name. Parody names like Burger Baron or Chick-Frap-E were never really my favorite thing. Oh! And the threat of the real world being further eaten by the internet would be there but unknown to the public. July 15, 2014 Legion has recently returned from a long leave so it's time for an episode! Legion often states he regrets his actions/wikia life of 2012 and if he could he'd go back he'd change his actions for what he thinks now! The plot basically wrote itself. The plot would be built up to until this episode in which the whole go out to the Next Level, and Freezeria offers Armada and Jake the choice to go back to the past after she betrays her leader and steals a nearly complete time travel device with the only problem being the group has to finish it themselves. The three do so in which Armada reveals his plot of undoing all his previous blunders in which Jake fears it may tamper with the present causing the two to battle through time and unveiling stuff about the other characters. Seeing how much is going on and how this may reveal important plot points about the characters it may end up being a special episode. July 16, 2014 (made July 22, 2014) Welp! Let's see what everyone thinks of their characters designs. Zay, Holly, Ecruos and Rio are perfectly fine with their's. Apallo is fine with his. He just desires longer sleeves and hair. Boom and Legion made overhauls/updates to their's that will be showcased in future updates. The only one unpleased with their's is Flame and I can't say I blame him. His design is a bit far from his personality. He'll be getting a redesign soon too. I'm glad to see everyone likes their designs! Let's see what the future will hold.... July 17, 2014 Let's look back at some of the designs. While they seemed good back then....they're a bit awkward now and need some modifying. Shall we begin? Starting off with the first revealed design: Boom's. He's actually one of the one's who came out well other than his slightly smaller ear. Flame's on the other hand has quite a few design errors. The lower body is way to small and the broad-ish shoulders imply a fighter type which doesn't match his personality. Neither does the headband. His left hand is also a bit small and the tearducts like part should be wider just incase he's looking directly right or left. Other than that a slightly bigger neck and decreased upper torso. Rio's was before I properly knew how to draw females as well as people facing partially sideways. She's also way too brickish. Or maybe I intended that to be evil or something I don't know. The hoody should droop down more, though that's not much of a problem. Other than that she's good. Holly is better than Rio's though her feet are a bit weird (not much I can do about that since I still can't draw feet). She also has the same side facing problem. Just incase you don't know. The reason the right side is better than the left is because the right allows you to better define chest depth/size. The other side is either from an angle or just weirdly styled. This doesn't apply for sleeveless shirts, vests and anything that hides the side or has no sleeves. Holly has none of those so she has no excuse. Well, her backpack is one but the second strap isn't shown so it doesn't count. Her head could use a few touch ups and her straight legs are weird without pants. I need to find something to do about that... Ecruos' chin is really screwed up. His entire head is a mess. His ear is poorly placed for a character that's supposed to have realistic proportions, his lower torso is too small, and his hair needs a stronger outline. I think he's the worst I've even done. He even has his left shoulder showing yet NO chest defining line. Definitely in need of a redo. Zay has the same chest line problem as the others but I just find his shirt REALLY bland. His hair is a bit weird and he needs a bigger body period. Stronger eyebrow outline and bigger shoes would help too. Apallo's star is malformed, and his head and neck portion is a MESS. Look at how far up his ear is. His right eye is also noticebly wider. One shoe is also bigger than the other. By request of Apallo he should also have sleeves so I'll get to that. Legion is just poorly erased. Oh, and his kneeling (right) leg needs a better folding shoe and to show the knee/leg folding. Left hand could be bigger too. His right shoulder COULD be showing, but I think it's good if we're thinking he's at an angle. Oh yeah! I also think Legion hates this design. Something about 2012 and furry bait or something...I dunno. memed Welp that's it! I hope to better improve my artistic skills to give everyone the designs they deserve! See ya! July 18, 2014 Welp, Robin, Lucina and Captain Falcon have joined the battle! Zex literally described this as his "day" during all of the two years building up to Smash 4. What does this have to do with Onlife? Not much, really. Seeing how no one suggested anything for Zex or Thing I may take some inspiration from these three characters for Zex's design. Not having actual eyes would probably better benefit Zex's character... July 21, 2014 It's become apparent that nothing will push further wiki integration except for Chillverse 2.0, and even that is a stretch. As such I'd like to announce that guess that character has been dropped. The girl with the starred tanktop and ahoge is representitive of Suika while the short one with the eye covering bang and a ponytail is Loana. July 22, 2014 Currently gathering user stories for Tampering With Time...please stand by... July 23, 2014 Legion has made it clear that he does NOT like the Hotel Chill design, but I've found another use for it. What with their personalities I found that this design fit two users in particular but I can't exactly figure out who to give it too. Faw or Sean? So I'm gonna let you guys decide. Who should this design go to? Fawful Sean Other/Neither Thanks for voting. The results will be in by August 6. July 24, 2014 Speaking of Hotel Chill, I'm gonna draw some more inspiration/shamelessly take abandoned ideas from it. In HC the character based on Cami was to flash random colors, an obvious parody of her recoloring habits. This could be one of the perspectives a character sees Cami from, so I'll be taking that and using it for the series. Pretty sure I already have an idea on what character to use it on though... July 25, 2014 Out there....is a game... involving mindplay, tactics and strategy... How do you fare? "V" July 28, 2014 Characters Chillers #Jake #Boom #Flame #Jewel #Holly #Ecruos #Issac #Archie Grand Armada Viruses #Freezeria Episodes #The Great Collision Part 1: With the internet colliding with the real world, many people have been rendered lost. A young boy named Jake struggles to get home however eventually meets a teenager named PowerPie, and together the two of them will unite to go home against all odds. #The Great Collision Part 2: Jake and PowerPie #Knight for the Night: Jake and Scorpio are knighted as admins for one night to assist Omega in stopping a speedy spammer #Megan's Manipulation: Meg manipulates Gen in an attempt to overpower #Celebrity Savior: The kids protect a famous celebrity from a stalker. #Operation T.A.K.E.D.O.W.N.P.E.T.A: After getting fed up with PETA's lies the group states they want to protect against PETA, which gets them in a lot of trouble. #Gomana's Pledge: Gomana pledges to become good #Quest for Liberty- The guys try to convince Boom to make an Indepence Day theme. #Vaporizer's Virus: Freezeria sneaks into the hotel and gives our heroes a deadly virus which slowly eats away at their code. Boom most decide to hand over their home to the girl or face the destruction of him and his friends. #No (N)SFW #Tampering With Time Notes #Jōketsei is a combination of the Japanese words tōketsu and josei meaning "freezing" and "female" respectively. #Tōketsurusu is a combination of the Japanese words tōketsu and uirusu meaning "freezing" and "virus" respectivly. Virus being a reference to the species of the creatures. #Midnight fallen the demon of destruction's character's name, Cecid, comes from the latin root word "ceciderit" meaning fall. #ShenanigansShikra's character, Jewel, is named after the female protagonist of the Rio franchise. #Dori's name is derived from the "Dorisci" tribe of Ariana. #Gomana is a corruption of the word "Gōman'na" meaning arrogant in Japanese. Category:Blog posts